


【博君一肖】昨日边缘（10）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 27





	【博君一肖】昨日边缘（10）

第十章。

直至肖战终于孤独起来，踏过走廊里昏暝灯光撑着颗沉沉的脑袋进了房间，才意识到他方才的举动给他自己带来了多大的羞耻。甚至连衣服都不敢再脱，扯着自己衣领做了好久的心里挣扎，才再一次把自己脱光走进浴室。

肖战头发湿淋淋随水流滑落进耳朵，自暴自弃地用头在墙砖上磕了两下。

啊。被王一博什么都看完了。他居然把自己赶了出来。

脸丢尽了。肖战直到昏昏噩噩放下手机被困意席卷时，脸还埋在枕头里。

此时此刻，王一博趴在被窝里蒙着脑袋，正挑玩♂具挑得两眼发光，燥/热难解。

他和哥哥的日子，且长着呢。

翌日肖战睁眼时已是天光大亮，看了眼手机也差不多是去机场的时间。他的飞机要比王一博早，现在起床收拾不早不晚。他要飞南京补拍几个最近戏的镜头，而王一博要直接飞韩国做某个产品宣传，结束后再飞回湖南录节目。

他没想叫醒王一博。昨晚他求欢失败（？）的事还耿耿于怀着，见了也是浑身不自在。他点开微信想着王一博醒了能看见他告别的消息也算做得周全了，便拉起根本没怎么打开的行李箱匆匆忙忙进了电梯。

办好登机手续后，肖战在候机室挑了个角落戴好口罩拉低帽檐决定再睡个囫囵觉。虽然他糊得几乎没什么人认识，但是刚才身边也跟了好几个粉丝咔嚓咔嚓地拍。他决定还是尊重一下自己的职业，把脸遮严实。

他闭眼的一瞬间手机震动了一下。

是王一博发来的。“抬头。”

——

肖战真弄不清王一博想干什么。以他的视角望去，王一博安安静静坐在角落里玩手机，低调得过分。他周围已经零零星星坐了几个人，王一博那边也是。肖战没办法喊，只是捏紧了掌心的手机，沁出汗液。

下一条指令发在了他手机上。

“去你后面的洗手间。进去后左手边倒数第二个隔间，等着我。”

又是震动。

“快点。”

肖战看了看表。还有十五分钟他就该登机了。可他没辩解。他走进倒数第二个隔间锁好门，顺从使他兴奋得要命。

王一博没让他等久。似乎只相隔不到两分钟，王一博便敲响了隔间的门，“哥。”

肖战打开门让王一博进了来。王一博比他遮得还严实，全身上下只露出个眼睛。本就因风寒有些低哑的嗓音透过口罩似是被蒙上一层薄雾，闷得肖战喘不上气。

他说话的内容更是让肖战透不过气来，艰难地张嘴呼吸。

“转过身去，把裤子脱了。”

肖战想要挣扎一下。毕竟他还有不到十分钟的时间。他干涩着喉咙刚欲出声便被王一博打断，“时间很紧，你快一些。”

于是肖战心一横，颤抖着手将下半身衣物褪了干净。

接着便是抽出皮带的声音和他毫无防备却干脆利落的剧痛。

肖战竭力咽下痛呼猛然回头难以置信地看向王一博。狗崽崽手劲大得很，心情看起来倒是不错。口罩拉下些至下颌徐徐叹了口气，皮带边缘威胁性摩挲肖战浑圆臀瓣拍了拍以作警示。

“头转过去。时间关系只有四下，早些打完早些放你登机。”

肖战觉得就这个力度，他再多一下都忍不了了。他想开口求求情又碍着旁边隔间可能有人，不停在心里斟词酌句。这么一出神，第二下便裹挟着深冬凉薄空气精确地吻上了他另一边臀瓣。肖战迅速咬住自己手腕压抑住痛吟流泄。

太疼了。只是第二下，眼泪便已经不受控制随着肖战微弯腰的动作挂到鼻尖。他从没受过这样的痛楚，霎时只觉脑内嗡鸣更甚，甚至听不清自己有没有哭出声音。他不管不顾地回头去寻王一博唇瓣和着泪水毫无章法地吻，去取悦讨好。

“呜呜……好疼一博……好疼。”

“转回去。”话音未落便是丝毫没有留情的第三下。肖战哭得都没有力气，只觉臀尖滚烫得似是要烧起一团火，他都感觉不到了。他绷紧全身肌肉全力以待着第四下鞭打的猝然而至。

肖战感受不到的还有，是他下身再次颤颤巍巍抬起了头。

第四下鞭打在他无声的涕泗横流中如约而至。只是刚刚停手肖战便软了膝盖跌跪在地，转过身抱着王一博大腿，头抵住王一博胯间，眼泪鼻涕抹了他一裤子。

王一博低头看了眼表。正好到了肖战的登机时间。他双臂绕过肖战腋下把他提拉起来支撑他站好，顺便俯身帮他拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘。

然后是极尽温柔的吮吻。

肖战被亲得晕晕乎乎，臀瓣还火辣辣疼着，他只觉王一博操着喑哑嗓音贴着他唇角黏黏糊糊说着话。

“战哥，留个纪念。这些天记得想我。”

——肖战觉得自己往后几天每次坐下都忘不了他吧。

真是造孽。


End file.
